Cece on the Ghost Train
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: What if Cece Drake attended the party on the Ghost Train? What if she was the one to find Aria? [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]


I sighed as I waltzed down the corridor of the train car once again. I don't know why I even came to the Halloween Ghost Train party in the first place, I mean I don't have a date or friends with me so I was all by myself. I got all dressed up as a bit of a sexy vampire.

My dress was a long mermaid fitting ball gown of sorts with a sweetheart neckline. It fit me perfectly. I had fake fangs attached to my real teeth, a beautiful black lace mask that fit and accented my eyes beautifully and matched the parasol I was dragging around that has a hidden pouch for my phone and wallet and my lace bolero that just draped over my shoulder. The parasol was a deep red with black lace covering it.

I twirled it as I continued to stroll past countless train car rooms.

A sudden shriek caused me to pause in my steps and I turned around to face the door that led to the last train car which I'd ignored. I pressed my ear up to the door to see if that was the source of the high pitched sound. Sure enough I heard more screaming and calls for help. Quickly I yanked on the door until I finally got it to open and rushed towards the large door of the car which was wide open inviting the wooden crate that was sitting incredibly close to fall out.

I can barely hear the girls voice pleading for anyone to come save her with the wind roaring in my ears and blasting around me as I struggled to close the heavy door. Unfortunately it doesn't want to budge but I can't give up. I have to get this door closed so that I can get the poor girl out of the crate.

Suddenly the door is sliding out from beneath my hands and slams shut with ease. I begin to stumble before I feel hands on my waist to keep me from falling. I tense under the soft grip before I'm released and I turn around to see who saved me from falling completely and find myself speechless. It's Jason Dilaurentis. He's looking at me in confusion, questioning what I'm doing.

I don't have time for explanations as I jolt out of my world of surprise I turn towards the crate and grab the first thing I see that could potentially help me open the crate. I all but hurtle myself at it and put the crowbar under the edge and begin pushing on it and yanking with everything I have left in me but it's barely budging. I look up in exasperation at him.

"Please help me!" I cry out, "There's a girl trapped in here!"

His eyes widen and he moves to take the object from me and manages to get the top popping off in under a minute. "We're not here to hurt you darlin', we're going to get you out of there just hold tight sweetie." He looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I move to help him push it off as the girl is frantically screeching and telling us to go away and leave her alone. She sounds so frightened and when the lid falls to the side I see why. I barely contain my gasp but turn my attention to her. I move around so I can pull her out.

She allows me to pull her out and she collapses into my arms and since I'm not the strongest person I gently guide her down to the ground with me I'm kneeling with her curled into me while she's crying. I run my hand along the back of her head, "SHHhh sweetie, everything's all right now. You're going to be just fine." my words are soft and soothing, she soon stops crying but she's still shaken.

"I'm Cece. What's your name?" I offer her a smile as I offer her my hand to pull her back to her feet with me.

"Aria." her voice is a cracked whisper.

"Well, Aria, how about we get you out of here?" She nods mutely and I wrap my arm around her shoulder to help guide her with me. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I- I think so." I look at her skeptically, she appears to still be shaking however and I don't know that I believe her.

"Jason, could you carry her please?" I look past her to him, seeing he still looks surprised I attempt to give him a pointed look.

"Uh, yeah." He manages to mutter out before sweeping the poor girl into his arms. He stands there for a moment, watching me.

"Well, here to?"

"Oh, right. This way." he follows me as I open doors and lead him to the main party car where there are cops seemingly waiting for us. The nurses with them tend to the girls hand which is bleeding slightly while the cops immediately begin questioning us.


End file.
